


Worst Luck (3 of ?)

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2007-11-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Of all the days for Severus to be James...





	Worst Luck (3 of ?)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Lily stormed in, turned and glared at him. 

For a moment Severus feared the potion had already worn off. But ofcourse not. Ofcourse he became James on a day when Lily wasn’t talking to him. After all, it was Polyjuice not Felix Felicis and his luck was never that good. 

“What’s wrong?”  

She glared, “Don’t be all coy with me!” 

He racked his mind to what it is the git might have done, but more importantly what he would do to get out of it. He got it. Falling to his knees and throwing his arms out, “I’m sorry.” 

She smiled despite herself. 

 


End file.
